El admirador secreto
by CaintlinJeanne
Summary: ella la chica mas popular del colegio, él, el chico más deseado del colegio, convengamos que es casi lo mismo xdd Cada uno por su lado, indiferentes el uno con el otro, que pasará cuando una carta despierte el interés de ellos? sasusaku. Cap 2:up!Cita1
1. y esto?

Holitasss aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de naruto

Un sasusaku

Espero que les guste. Descripción de los personajes (digamos que sería un panorama general para que sepan con lo que se van a encontrar)

Sasuke Uchiha: el chico más deseado del colegio, el más guapo, el más requerido, el mejor deportista, el "rompecorazones" el príncipe del hielo (apodado por sus amigos)

Simplemente era irresistible, pero como todo hombre o mas bien "ser humano" tenía defectos, los más criticados por las chicas eran: la arrogancia y el maltrato al rechazarlas. Por otro lado sus amigos le criticaban mucho el hecho de que jugaba con los sentimientos de todas las chicas y las manipulara a su antojo. Pero también les molestaba que él poseyera a las mejores chicas, y que siempre se creyera el "latinlover"

Sakura Haruno: la chica más popular del colegio, la más hermosa, la más famosa ya que poseía la lista de contactos más grande de todo el colegio pero no era del estilo de chicas conocidas por todos pero que ella a algunos ni los registraba, ella conocía a la perfección todos los estudiantes de ese colegio y también de los otros.

Pero no le vino la hermosura y la popularidad solamente, sino que también tuvo la suerte de poseer la amabilidad, ternura, comprensión y sinceridad de la mano de las dos cualidades dichas anteriormente. Simplemente se la podía denominar con total seguridad la chica "perfecta". Pero detrás de esa máscara de perfección, la chica escondía muchos sentimientos, el más importante: la sensibilidad.

Sumery: ella la chica mas popular del colegio, él, el chico más deseado del colegio, (convengamos que es casi lo mismo xdd) Cada uno por su lado, indiferentes el uno con el otro, que pasará cuando una carta despierte el interés de ellos?

**El admirador secreto**

/y esto…?/

-Sakura!- gritaba una alegre chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa-

-Ino! Como has estado?-esperando a su amiga hasta poder quedar caminando juntas-

-Oye amiga, por qué tan feliz? No es que no me de gusto pero….ah ya, me cuentas?-

-Si! Claro!! Recuerdas a Shikamaru? El jugador estrella de nuestro equipo?-

-Claro que si!-

-Es cierto, será raro que no lo conozcas, jaja. Bueno el punto es que me invitó a salir!!! No es genial?-

-Lo es!!! Por fin se les dio!! Hace semanas que vengo haciéndoles de psicóloga!-esbozando una gran sonrisa-

-A que te refieres?-incrédula

-Shika me está hablando de ti, desde que comenzaron las clases!!-

-Por qué no me dijiste nada!! Sabías que yo moría por él!-

-Lo se Ino, pasa que el me pidió que guardara el secreto, sabes que confía en mi…-

-Desde cuando son tan amigos, pensé que sólo se conocían…-

-Ino, sabes que me llevo bien con todo el mundo-esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- o por lo menos con casi todos…-corrigiéndose.

-Ajam. Cambiando de tema, lo viste a sasuke?-emocionada

-Todos los días por?-

-No lo notas cada día más sexy?

-La verdad….No.-

-Oye por qué siempre que hablamos de él tu expresión cambia?-

-Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con él-

-No te llevas por que no quieres…-

-Bueno ya. Tema cerrado, para que hablar de algo que no tengo ganas eh-

-Ok. Pero igual te en cuenta que se tus sentimientos.-

-Ino!-subiendo el tono.

-Ya.-

Y maso menos así continuó el camino hacia el Instituto, debes en cuando Ino trataba de tocar el tema "témpano de hielo" pero no fueron conversaciones que la hicieran sentir demasiado cómoda a Sakura, es por eso que Ino no tuvo éxito al tratar de sacarle información.

Al llegar al Instituto Sakura saludó a muchas personas que se abalanzaban sobre ella. La mayoría de esas Ino ni siquiera las había visto por ahí.

Ino siempre había sido la sombra de Sakura, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Al principio se odiaban o por lo menos Ino a ella, por el simple hecho de que Sakura era popular y ella no, era más bien envidia lo que sentía. Por eso Ino se le había acercado a Sakura, para aprender y copiar actitudes.

Cualquiera pensaría que su amistad era sólo por conveniencia, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Ino al correr de los meses había aprendido a no envidiar a su amiga, y gracias a ella aprendió unas cuantas cosas muy útiles en su vida, así como Sakura pudo aprender cosas de Ino. Así forjaron una hermosa amistad que según ellas acabaría cuando ambas murieran y comenzaría otra cuando ambas se encontraran en el cielo.

-Sakuriiita!!!-gritaba un exaltado rubio del otro lado del patio

-Naruto!!!-corrió a abrazarlo

Ellos habían mantenido una relación durante dos años, pero luego se dieron cuenta que sólo se querían como hermanos y cualquier proyecto como pareja fracasaría.

Auque siempre había algún rumor de alguna persona entrometida. Y eso era cierto, ya que muy pocos eran los que pensaban que entre Naruto y Sakura no había nada, la gran mayoría pensaba que entre ellos había amor, ese que habían creído que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien y tu?, luego quiero contarte algo, después de las clases. Que tal si vamos a tomar algo a "Good Café"? y hablamos, que hace mucho que no lo hacemos, como solíamos-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-me parece buena idea, entonces nos vemos luego.-despidiéndose de él con un abrazo

-A veces hasta me creo ese tonto rumor de que siguen enamorados-dijo al rubia riendo

-jajaj, sabes que no es así.-dijo con una sonrisita.

En otra punta del corredor, se encontraba la estrella del colegio, el chico misterio, el chico que con sólo mirarte te derretía….Si efectivamente esa era la reputación de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se encontraba hablando en una mesa de la cafetería del Instituto con sus mejores amigos, Neji, Kiba y Sai.

-Chicos ven lo que yo veo?-dijo impresionado Kiba

-Lo veo….-dijo en susurro un chico de largos cabellos marrones

-Me pregunto como se vería en…-

-Sai puedes dejar de hacer volar tu imaginación!!- dijeron Kiba y Neji golpeándolo con fuerza.

-Puede ser que todos los días se repita la misma escenita de los tontos baboseando por la "princesita rosa"?-reprochó Sasuke incómodo

-No se cómo no te fijas en ella osea, solo mírala, es tan…-

-buena y hermosa y amigable, y …-dice Neji tranquilamente.

-Muy sexy!!!-

-Sai creo que mereces otra-Kiba y Neji al unísono le pegaron.

-Por qué siempre me pegan!!-

-Porque siempre piensas como un pervertido!!-

-Y sabes algo? Lo eres!!

-Y si ya lo saben para que me pegan?-

-Cálmense-dijo el Uchiha interviniendo en la pelea.

-Espérenme un minuto, ya vuelvo-

-Y que se trae este en mente?-

-Ni idea-Neji y Kiba al unísono

En ese momento lo que vieron les hizo hervir la sangre. Sai estaba entablando una conversación con Sakura, después de haberle besado la mejilla (en gesto de saludo) y por lo que las mejillas de Sakura mostraban, Sai se intentaba sobrepasar con ella.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación hizo asombrar a Sasuke, ya que sus otros dos amigos corrieron a toda prisa para alcanzar a Sai que caminaba al lado de Sakura y poder saludarla también, ella alegre aceptó caminar con ellos hasta el salón mientras hablaban de algo seguramente gracioso, ya que la pelirosa no paraba de reír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el salón:

Pensamientos Sasuke:

_No puede ser que ellos sean mis amigos, simplemente no lo entiendo._

_Hace unos meses, seis para ser exactos, yo acepté esa apuesta, como pude ser tan tonto! La usé como si fuera un juguete, desperté los sentimientos que se había guardado desde hace tanto, y la terminé matando, maté todo sueño de amor, de felicidad, toda oportunidad con ella, y ahora me siento como un idiota._

_No puedo volver a ella, no, no puedo, la lastimé mucho. Pero tampoco puedo humillarme enfrente de todos, tengo que conseguir una forma de acercarme a ella, pero una forma que no arruine mi vida, ni la suya…_

-Lo tengo!-gritó

-Así que está confesando que usted tomó el examen que iba yo a tomar hoy en forma sorpresiva

-Qué?-dijo sorprendido el morocho

-No lo esperaba de usted señor Uchiha, pues acompáñeme a la sala de maestros.

-Ahora si que se metió en líos-

-Tienes razón Kiba-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la salida:

-y entonces Sakura, saldremos el viernes?-pregunta la rubia emocionada

-claro! Que tal si le decimos a Hinata, también?-abriendo su casillero

-Si, me parece buena idea-abriendo el suyo- Sakura que es eso? Señalando el papel que caía al suelo-

-No tengo idea, pero no recuerdo haber dejado una hoja suelta ahí-

-Pues fíjate que es-entregándole el trozo de papel.

(desdoblando el papel con cuidado)

-Y bien?-mirando a Sakura que parecía sorprendida.-Qué dice?-

-Es…es de un admirador secreto!!

-Y que dice!!!?-emocionada

_Sakura:_

_Por ser la chica mas hermosa del mundo_

_Por ser la alegría de esta vida_

_Por ser la única razón que me hace levantar de mi cama_

_Por ser la simpatía en persona_

_Por ser el bombón más deseado_

_Por hacerme amarte tanto_

_Esto es para ti, espero que te guste._

_Hace mucho que quiero decirte algo_

_y no me atrevo…_

_Tu admirador secreto._

_----------------------_

-Sakura! Este chico está loco por ti!!-

-es tan tierno-esboza una sonrisa

-oye tu crees que sea de Nar…-interrumpida

-Naruto!! Debía encontrarme con él en "Good Café", después hablamos Ino, adiós-doblando con cuidado el papel que había alegrado su día-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holitasss!!!!

Espero que les guste este ficcc

Van a ver que a partir de ahora

Se pondrá bueno

Un besoo

Reviews??? Porfaaa ¡!

**CaintlinJeanne**


	2. Cita1

Mil gracias por tantos reviewsss!! Fueron bastantes para ser el primer capi!!

Estoy muy contenta, y bueno aquí sigo con este ficc…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El admirador secreto**

/cita1/

A la salida:

-y entonces Sakura, saldremos el viernes?-pregunta la rubia emocionada

-claro! Que tal si le decimos a Hinata, también?-abriendo su casillero

-Si, me parece buena idea-abriendo el suyo- Sakura que es eso? Señalando el papel que caía al suelo-

-No tengo idea, pero no recuerdo haber dejado una hoja suelta ahí-

-Pues fíjate que es-entregándole el trozo de papel.

(Desdoblando el papel con cuidado)

-Y bien?-mirando a Sakura que parecía sorprendida.-Qué dice?-

-Es…es de un admirador secreto!!

-Y que dice!!!?-emocionada

_Sakura:_

_Por ser la chica mas hermosa del mundo_

_Por ser la alegría de esta vida_

_Por ser la única razón que me hace levantar de mi cama_

_Por ser la simpatía en persona_

_Por ser el bombón más deseado_

_Por hacerme amarte tanto_

_Esto es para ti, espero que te guste._

_Hace mucho que quiero decirte algo_

_y no me atrevo…_

_Tu admirador secreto._

_----------------------_

-Sakura! Este chico está loco por ti!!-

-es tan tierno-esboza una sonrisa

-oye tu crees que sea de Nar…-interrumpida

-Naruto!! Debía encontrarme con él en "Good Café", después hablamos Ino, adiós-doblando con cuidado el papel que había alegrado su día.

Cuando la chica llegó al mencionado café, el rubio corrió a abrazarla y todos en el lugar vieron la escenita, ellos un tanto incómodos por notar la manera en la que los clientes del café los miraban decidieron separarse y tomar asiento en una de las tantas mesas pegadas a la ventana que había.

-gracias por venir sakurita-

-no es nada, dime por que me citaste aquí?-

-es que estoy pasando una de las mejores etapas de mi vida-leve sonrojo

-y cuéntame!-emocionada

-es que…verás…Hinata y yo…bueno…tu entiendes…estamos saliendo-

-enserio? Ya era hora!! Que felicidad! Te felicito narutoo!-

-es todo gracias a ti amiga, por que siempre estás cuando uno te necesita y por hacer tanto por nosotros dos.-

-jajaa, bueno tampoco para tanto, ustedes se lo merecían-

-y bueno, dime-sorbiendo de la tasa de café que el mozo les había traído recién- como anda tu vida?-

-bueno…mi vida…sigue como siempre, vah…en realidad esta un poquito cambiada desde un par de horas…

-cuéntame por que? Te ocurrió algo malo?

-no, creo que no es malo! Jajaja en realidad no, no es malo, creo que es muy bueno!-cara de felicidad- toma, mira lo que encontré en mi casillero esta tarde-

-la lee- No lo puedo creer sakura!! Este chico está sumamente enamorado, está muerto por ti de pies a cabeza! Dime quien es!!-

-Es un admirador secreto, no se quien es, pero quiero saberlo! Es tan tierno-cara de ilusión.

-Debe ser un gran chico (Y)-

-si, debe serlo... Rayos mira la hora! Perdóname, pero debo marcharme! Te quiero!-

Y así naruto vio a la chica pagar su cuenta y correr hacia la salida, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de curiosidad increíble, quien sería ese admirador secreto? Tenía que descubrirlo, a partir de mañana realizaría una investigación a fondo, para descubrir al "romeo" de sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana, la pelirosa se levantó como siempre, se metió en el baño, se ducho tranquilamente, luego peinó su larga cabellera rosa, se vistió, se tomó su tiempo para tomar el desayuno, luego se dirigió a la computadora abrió su "msn", al ver que no tenía nuevo correo optó por apagarla y escuchar un poco de música.

Después de diez minutos exactos de música, llamaron a su puerta, se dirigió tranquilamente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes se encontraban allí.

-chicos, que sorpresa-

-sakura, vinimos, vah…vine por que ellos se colaron, por que quería invitarte a salir-

-no, claro que no kiba, sakura prefiere salir conmigo verdad?

-Uhhh par de idiotas no saldrá con ustedes (refiriéndose a kiba y a Neji) Sakura, buenos días, que linda te ves esta mañana, bueno siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy brillas mas que cualquier otro día.. te gustaría salir conmigo?

-jaja, hay chicos, estem…no querría herir los sentimientos de ninguno, no puedo elegir a uno de ustedes.

-Claro que puedes no nos enojaremos-dijo Neji

-No Neji no va a enojarse si sales conmigo hermosa-apresuró a decir Sai.

-Oigan, por que no dejamos que ella decida: Sakura con quién quieres salir?

-bueno yo…hoy voy a salir con…_sasuke…_

-QUE????-al unísono

-Ehh nono, no fue la respuesta! Yo no sabía que él estaba aquí también.-hola, como estas?

-bien.

-Uh, que cortante, bien chicos que tal si salimos otro día estoy un poco atareada hoy y bueno ustedes saben, el colegio…y…bueno…

-Yo se lo que pasa Sakura, no quieres romperle el corazón a estos tontos, por eso lo que sugiero, es que hoy salgas conmigo mañana con Neji y pasado con Kiba.

-Me parece bien, entonces sakura te veo mañana, mi cita será inolvidable.-

-No yo te veo el domingo, nuestra cita será la más excitante de todas. Suerte Sai.-burlándose.

-Y tu? Vas a quedarte? Quieres pasar a tomar un café?

-No. No voy a interrumpir en su cita. Adiós…

-Suert-

-Ahh y sakura, no te hagas la amble Ok? no vas a caerme bien de esa forma.

-Pero que se cree que es-estaba por salir corriendo detrás de él.

-reteniéndola- Sakura, hermosa, tranquila, es evidente que ese Sasuke está celoso lo conozco y mucho, ya el hecho de tener que acompañarnos y el no poder invitarte lo perturba. Pero bueno, no hablemos de él…

-Te gustaría pasar a tomar un café? O tu también vas a botarlo-dijo entre sonrisas

-No, como se te ocurre-mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Entraron al hermoso departamento de la chica, ella se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, pero Sai al igual que sus amigos, lo que menos le importaba era el café, sino ver el trasero y las largas y bellas piernas de Sakura (en este caso) mientras tarareaba una canción y movía sus caderas.

Cuando el café estuvo listo ambos se sentaron en el living (si su departamento era muy grande) y comenzaron a charlar, hablaron un poco de todo, y cuando Sai comenzó a acercársele a Sakura, ella introduzco un DVD.

-una peli? Te gustaría?

-ah, si claro-notando las intenciones de Sakura.

Siguieron hablando mientras miraban la película, a Sakura le empezaba a caer mejor Sai, incluso podía llegar a denominarlo "lindo"? era un chico muy interesante, era la clase de chicos que a ella le gustaban: era deportista, alegre, fuerte, arriesgado, y se jugaba por lo que quería, la verdad era un chico que cumplía varios de sus requisitos, por qué no darle una oportunidad? Si bien se había intentado sobrepasar varias veces con ella, habían sido de una forma sutil y aparte se notaba a kilómetros la clase de interés que el sentía hacia ella, auque sabía que por el momento se quedaba todo en lo físico, pero después de su última experiencia con "_sasuke"_ ella ya no creía en el amor, ni veía la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse así que podía probar con Sai.

Cuando terminó la película Sakura notó algo raro en su amigo, era algo así como nerviosismo? Nunca lo había visto así, Sai nervioso con una chica? Era definitivamente imposible…pero no se atrevió a preguntar, digamos que su amistad no era tan profunda como la que ella tenía con Naruto, y tal vez el chico no quería contarle cosas intimas a ella…pero igual la curiosidad la mataba así que…

-y como anda tu vida? Cuéntame. El equipo de football, las fiestas, la familia, las chicas, tus amores? Etc, claro si quieres que hablemos de ese tema….

-que bueno que preguntaras. Mi vida está en orden por suerte, sabes que me cuesta organizarme un poco, pero está normal. El equipo va cada vez mejor, es más en unos días tenemos un partido y bueno estamos reuniendo a los mejores, en realidad Shika lo hace, es el capitán, pero algún día yo lo seré… me gustaría que vengas a verme algún día… Mi familia se encuentra bien por suerte, no mas que algún resfriado vagando por ahí jajaj, es más en dos meses vienes unos primos de visita a la ciudad tal vez podríamos salir…claro si tu quieres…Y en cuanto a mi vida social, está realmente bien, en estos momentos estoy atrás de una chica ;)…es realmente bella sabes-inclinándose

-me alegra que esté todo en or….

En ese instante Sai apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a besarla, era un beso muy apasionado, Sakura se sentía muy bien con este acto del chico, ya que le agradaba como besaba, sabía que Sai era un chico que había probado bocas de muchas chicas pero nunca se había imaginado que el beso de este chico produjera tanto efecto en ella. Lentamente se fueron levantando del suelo y las caricias y besos se tornaron cada vez más fuertes…El chico la apoyo en una de las paredes para poder besarla con más intensidad. Sakura disfrutaba el momento, extrañaba esa clase de besos… eran tan similares a los que les daba….El solo recordar su nombre le ocasionó una leve distracción la cual Sai notó.

-te sientes incómoda, verdad?-

-nono, olvídalo si…

-ok.

El chico se volvió a acercar a ella y la volvió a besar, pero esta segunda vez ya no era como la primera, Sakura no lo estaba disfrutando de la misma manera que antes, era evidente que se había acordado de algo, y no muy beneficioso para él.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, la chica se separó bruscamente de su lado y abrió la abrió.

Era un chico, un repartidor de alguna tienda, traía un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano derecha y una carta en su mano izquierda.

-señorita Sakura Haruno?-

-Sí, yo lo soy…

-Tome, esta entrega es para usted. Firme aquí por favor…

-Disculpe debe haber un error yo no pedí nada…-mientras tomaba la planilla

-A mi me encargaron que le traiga esto a esta dirección y que se la entrega a la señorita Sakura Haruno-

-Ah, bueno muchas gracias-entregándole la planilla ya firmada.

Lentamente se dirigió a la mesa apoyó su ramo de hermosas rosas y vio como si todo estuviera planeado, el destinador de la carta: era su admirador secreto! No sabía que hacer, hace apenas unos pocos minutos se encontraba besando a Sai, y ahora estaba tan emocionada por leer la carta y quedarse unos segundos meditando…

-Sai, disculpa todas las interrupciones, no quería que nuestra cita terminara tan rápido, lo lamento…

-No te preocupes linda, la he pasado de maravilla hoy. Ahora te dejo así puedes arreglar tus asuntos. Luego te llamo Sakura, y arreglamos para ir a algún lugar te parece? Disculpa las distracciones-dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-También la pase muy bien! Nos vemos-correspondiendo el beso.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, caminó hacia la mesa, tomo las flores y las olió, deleitando el dulce perfume, luego tomó el papel y lo desdobló con sumo cuidado.

Tengo tiempo para quererte  
pero los segundos se acaban,  
no me da tiempo a decirte,  
a besarte con sentimientos,  
a estremecerte con caricias,  
tengo tiempo para amarte  
si este segundo es eterno.

Enteramente:  
Tu AdmIraDoR SeCrETo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenass!

SIPI me tarde demasiado XD

Pero uno escribe cuando está inspirado

Y bueno la inspiración me llegó recién

Espero que les gustee

¡

**Gracias a todos los reviews**

Sigan mandandome!!!

Besoootess

Espero que esten todos muy bien

**CaintlinJeanne(L)**


End file.
